1. Field
The present invention is directed to LED light modules, and more particularly to a linear LED light module and a socket for resiliently receiving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several LED light modules have been developed recently to satisfy the growing interest in LED lighting solutions. Many such modules have the LED chips bolted down, glued down or attached directly to an accompanying heat sink. There is no easy way to remove and replace the LED lighting element from the heat sink or heat dissipating housing of a light fixture. One of the contributors to the relative higher cost of some LED light modules can be the cost of manufacturing the heat sink and module together as one unit. Additionally, the linear LED modules that use fasteners (e.g. screws) to bolt the module down to the heat sink cannot be easily replaced or upgraded.